memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Prologue/Save Reba
(Last time on Star Trek: Kingston) Kira gave Typhuss the news that she's gonna have another baby, everyone in his family is happy but when Doctor Murphy discovers that there is a strain of the deadly disease the quickening in Kira's blood, Typhuss and the crew of the USS Kingston journey to the Gamma Quadrant to the planet Telpan and gets a sample to make a cure which works and Kira gives birth and as their celebrating the birth of Kira Meru II, Reba is shot in the chest and bleeding badly and she's sent to the Intrepid and is in critical condition. And now the conclusion. (Space) The Intrepid approaches Deep Space 9 that has a bunch of cargo vessels coming and going. (Plaza) Doctor Bashir and his medical team is rushing Reba to the hospital as John Tyson sees the patient being Reba and is shocked by it when he sees her bleeding from the chest badly when he's grabbed by Typhuss. Hey, what the, let go, oh hey Typhuss was that Reba, what the hell happened to her? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. She was shot says Typhuss as he looks at John. How? John asked as he looks at Typhuss. With a tritanium bullet, the shooter may of been using a TR-116 rifle says Typhuss as he looks at John. Aren't those things out of date? John asked Typhuss as he looked at him. Yes, Starfleet doesn't use them that much and there is the newer version we use, the TR-116a tactical sniper rifle, we only use them in energy dampening fields or radiogenic environments, places where a phaser would not function says Typhuss as he looks at John. So why would anyone wanna shoot your aunt true she has a temper but she's a nice person John says as he looks at Typhuss. I don't know, there are some people out there who don't like me or my family says Typhuss as he looks at John. I got nothing to do for a few weeks we're just on detached duty here at DS9 for a few months John says as he looks at Typhuss. I need all the help I can get and Lieutenant Benson is going to help too, Olivia is all ready on the station says Typhuss as he looks at John. Were do we start then John says as he looks at Typhuss. We have have find who shoot my aunt and why says Typhuss as he looks at John. Kira to Lieutenant Benson, meet me in my quarters says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. On my way Typhuss Olivia says over his combadge. Both Typhuss and John head to Typhuss's quarters. (Deck 9, section 5, Typhuss's quarters) Olivia and John are sitting in front of Typhuss's desk. All right so what do we got John says as he looks at Typhuss and Olivia. Olivia, did you find any DNA outside my house that could lead us to the shooter says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. None what so ever whoever did it was laying on a mat Olivia says as she looks at Typhuss and John. The weapon the shooter used was a TR-116 rifle, it uses tritanium bullets, how did the shooter get the rifle's replication patterns, only Starfleet officers have access to those files and its not sale on the blackmarket says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Someone must of stole it from Starfleet John says as he looks at Typhuss. Why use a TR-116 rifle and why not a phaser or a disruptor pistol says Typhuss as he looks at Olivia. Olivia shrugs her shoulders. I'm guessing they didn't want to waste a power cell John says as he looks at them. Kira to Doctor Bashir, how is my aunt doing says Typhuss as he tapped his combadge. We've stopped the bleeding but she's gone into a coma whatever was shot in her its slowly working its way up her body to her brain we're slowing it down the best way we can Admiral, Bashir out Doctor Bashir says over the combadge. Typhuss the Kingston has been in these three sectors watching for pirates and we've come across some very good intel John says as he looks at Typhuss and Lieutenant Benson. What kind of intel? asked Typhuss as he looks at John. John showed him a few people he questioned while the Kingston was in orbit around Torman II. Selina Kyle, Patience Phillips, Lex Luthor, Chel ch'Eclat, Marta Cyrelle, Serleena and Tabitha Galavan says Typhuss as he reads the names on the padd. Lex wouldn't speak John says looking at Typhuss. Lex is a hard man to talk to when he is being questioned says Typhuss as he looks at John. We got chased out of orbit by five vessels when we tried talking to the women John says as he looks at Typhuss. I hope you were careful around Selina, Selina is mentally unstable says Typhuss as he looks at John. She tried to get in my pants to get back at you for dumping her and then she bit me John says as he showed the bite mark on his forearm to Typhuss and Olivia. Ouch did you get that checked by Murphy? Olivia asked John as she looked at the mark. Yeah she treated and cleaned it but it still scared John says as he looks at Olivia. There's more to it than that, Selina is mad because I left her pregnant with my child and she didn't tell me she was pregnant, I didn't even know I had a daughter until I met Helena six years ago says Typhuss as he looks at John. Well we need a new plan to figure out who shot your aunt and don't you dare say Miranda Tate everytime we try to figure out stuff you always put her at the top of your list John says as he looks at Typhuss. When we find the shooter and it is Miranda I'm going to say i told you so, maybe next you will listen to me and we shouldn't rule out Miranda Tate says Typhuss as he looks at John. Maybe you two need to go in as smugglers to get some answers? Olivia suggested to both John and Typhuss.